Memory devices, such as flash memory, are widely used in computers and many electronic items. A memory device usually has numerous memory cells. Information can be stored in the memory cells in a write operation. The stored information can be obtained from the memory cells in a read operation. The memory device can also have circuitry to access the memory cells. In a memory operation, such as a read or write operation, signals can be applied to elements in the circuitry for memory operation. In some conventional memory operations, if such signals are poorly controlled, undesirable factors, including increased power consumption, increased memory operation time, or both, may occur.